1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-functional memory chip connector for an information apparatus, and more particularly to a multi-functional memory chip connector having the capability of electrically connecting a variety of memory chips having different specification With a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays computer technology is rapidly developing, and the trend of computer technology development is for better calculation functionalities and faster speed. Conventional schemes for extending memory use a network card, a modem and SCSI equipment (such as a large capacity hard disk and scanner), an electronic card the computer, or an electronic dictionary. Typically, a memory electronic card used in a computer is a PCMCIA (personal computer memory card international association) card. The conventional PCMCIA card comprises a design allowing modification of its connector into another connector type suitable for connection on a variety of circuit boards, such as PCMCIA to SCSI, PCMCIA to IDE and so on, thus enabling a user, for example, to connect the PCMCIA card through a suitable adapter connector in a personal computer, or a notebook computer. Most of the notebook computers require plug and play ability, and even require the use of a hot plug without having to reboot the computer. In addition, there are other different types of memory chips suitable for use in electronic devices such as a PDA, pocket electronic dictionary, and other related electronic devices. Therefore, PCMCIA is not the only memory chip available, but to the contrary there are other memory chips such as MMC (multimedia card), CF (compact flash card), SMC (smart media card), MS (memory stick), SD (secure digital memory card), and others.
Typically, a memory chip is electrically coupled with a circuit board by connecting the connector of the electronic card with a socket of the circuit board for both electrical and mechanical connection. But due to the specification difference of a variety of memory chips, as well as due to the size and shape difference, the connector of the memory chip needs to be modified to fit a specified type of connector suitable for electrically coupling with a circuit board and thereby allow retrieval of information. In addition, in order for the connector to accommodate the size and shape of various memory chips, the thickness of adaptors, which are used for modifying the connectors of the memory cards suitable for electrically coupling with a circuit board, must be similarly specified. However, if the thickness of an adaptor is over 4.2 mm, then it is not suitable for installing on a PCB of a notebook. Therefore, it is preferable that adaptors are thinner than 4.2 mm for the notebook PCB. For example, supposing the type of the memory chip in the computer is a PCMCIA memory chip having a thickness of 4 mm, then the space occupation of the memory chip over a circuit board is correspondingly smaller. Therefore, the space occupation of the memory chip is limited by the thickness of connector. Thus, for allowing the use of a variety of memory chips, installation of a variety of adapter connectors suitable for connection of a variety of memory chips with the PCB becomes necessary. Obviously, the usage of a variety of connectors over the PCB will result in a larger space occupation, thus limiting further integration of devices on the PCB. Further, since a conventional connector includes a plurality of connector terminals laid out internally in a cross stacking manner, this arrangement requires a larger space, and therefore results in an increase not only in the thickness of the connectors but also an increase in the size. Therefore, such connectors will occupy larger space on the PCB. Accordingly, a thinner and smaller sized connector is highly desirable for effectively reducing the space occupation on the PCB so that the level of integration of devices can be further increased.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor has made a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, made use of years of accumulated experience in this Field, and conducted several experiments, to create a connector suitable for connecting a variety of memory cards to the circuit board. The present invention provides a multi-functional memory chip connector, which allows the use of the same connector for electrically coupling with a variety of memory cards, thus effectively eliminating the need for a variety of connectors on the circuit board to accommodate each type of memory card. The space occupation on the circuit board can also be effectively eliminated, so that the integration of the devices on the circuit board call be effectively increased.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a multi-functional memory chip connector is provided. The multi-functional memory chip connector comprises an insulation frame having a memory chip insertion portion, a plurality of connecting slots on an inside surface of the memory chip insertion portion, and a plurality of connector terminals extending from the connecting slots, and distributed to three sides of the insulation frame for electrically coupling to a circuit board. The plurality of connector terminals that extend towards a right side of the insulation frame are extended along a right sidewall of the insulation frame, and a portion of the other end each of said connector terminals are protruded in a direction away from the right sidewall to form a footing structure. The plurality of connector terminals that are extended towards a left side of the insulation frame are extended along a left sidewall of the insulation frame, and a portion of the other end each of said connector terminals protrude in a direction away from the left sidewall to form a footing structure. The plurality of connector terminals that are extended towards a real side of the insulation frame are extended along a rear sidewall of the insulation frame, and a portion of the other end each of said connector terminals protrude in a direction away the rear sidewall to form a footing structure. Finally, the connector also includes a plurality of insertion slots for receiving a plurality of memory chips with various specifications, and an upper lid for mounting on the top of insulation frame.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a single connector comprising a plurality of slots suitable for electrically connecting with a variety of memory chips having various connection specifications, is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the plurality of connector terminals are arranged in cross stacked manner. Therefore, the size of the multi-functional adaptor can be smaller, for example about 4 mm, which is suitable for electrically coupling a PCB of a notebook computer.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the plurality of connector terminals extending from the connecting slots are distributed to three sides of the insulation frame for electrically coupling a circuit board. Further, the connecting slots are used for electrically coupling the memory chip to the circuit board.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the multi-functional memory chip connector can be both electrically and mechanically coupled onto a printed circuit board.
According to anointer aspect of the present invention, the slots of the multi-functional memory connector inside the insulation frame face towards an outer side of the PCB, therefore allowing easy and fast insertion of the memory.